unforgotten_realms_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Gracias the Okagnoma Gnome Sorcerer
Gracias is a Male Gnome portrayed by Coestar in the Roamin's band of thieves campaign. His name is a joke in reference to his character in the Nuren Campaign, Thanks. Gracias is, for the most part, a pacifist, and tends to solve problems in novel ways that we all find hilarious. Gracias was the party member who hugged Filipé, converting him to the side of the party. Gracias is presumed to have escaped the party's encounter with Gwyneth Sunsword by falling down a well. The action he took to do so knocked him unconscious, and a subsequent explosion collapsed the well, so his fate is potentially uncertain, but Rob said he escaped alive when wrapping up the campaign. Characteristics Race and Class Gracias is an Okagnoma Gnome Sorcerer with a preference to ranged weapons. Personality Gracias is a kind hearted sorcerer, preferring not to fight if he can. However when the situation arises he can handle is own in battle, opting for a tactical advantage whenever possible. He tries his best to protect his friends and allies, and is quickly angered when Yumi tries to desert then in battle, going so far as to attempt to trap them in the battle with his Rolling Fog spell. Gracias was tasked with watching over Dwarf #3 during the Band of Thieves mission, a role he passed along to Filipé. He also grew closely attached to Filipé during their mission, using his final words before passing out to try to save him. Notable Traits and Abilities As a Sorcerer, Gracias could use Blink as well as Rolling Fog. Gracias mainly used Rolling Fog for both it's destructive and cloaking purposes, while Blink was rarely used, and saved for life-threatening situations. Gracias also utilized a two distinct ranged weapons. Including a rather powerful Dragonskin bow and a Blunderbuss. However, Gracias preferred the stealthy or diplomatic routes. Opting to hug Filipé rather than fighting him, which converted him into one of the most useful allies in the game. Gnome Physiology: *'Longevity': Gnomes naturally live longer than a human do, living several centuries longer. *'Subterranean Adaptation': Gnomes commonly live underground, allowing them to survive underground as easily as dwarves do. *'Technology Affinity': Most, if not all, Gnomes have a fondness for technology and inventing. *'Enhanced Inventing': The Okagnoma Gnome subspecies has an affinity for “''Tinkering''” with the various treasures they obtain. Whether the end result is beneficial to them is often up to debate. Magical Abilities: Sorcerers have access to a few magical abilities due their training. *'Fog Generation': Known as the spell “'Rolling Fog',” Sorcerers can generate a thick, expanding fog at a location of his choosing. This fog will continue to expand and hinder others to be unable to effectively see or move through the fog. The fog will naturally attempt to protect the caster. It should be noted that the fog is flammable. **'Enhanced Vision': The user has the ability to be the only one to see through his fog as easily as he could see prior. *'Basic Level Teleportation': Known as the spell “''Blink'',” Sorcerers can teleport short distances. As it is a basic level spell, the user is not well adjustment to the sudden movement of molecules, cause slight dizziness upon the use of the spell. Personal Items Gracias' treasure included: * 2 Blunderbusses * Dragonskin Bow * Spellwall Armor Category:Characters Category:Roamin Thieves Campaign Category:Gnomes Category:Sorcerers